1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a humanized anti-CD4 antibody, and to its use for immunomodulation.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Autoimmune diseases as well as graft rejection result from an inappropriate immune response to tissue antigens: self antigens in the first case, and allograft antigens in the second one.
Autoimmune diseases include for instance rheumatoid arthritis, type I diabetes, multiple sclerosis, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, atopic dermatitis, etc.
Conventional treatments for these immunological disorders involve immunosuppressive drugs. However these drugs induce a general immunosuppression, resulting in inhibition of not only the harmful functions of the immune system, but also the useful ones. As a consequence, they induce side effects, such as opportunistic infections.
As an alternative approach, it has been proposed to use immunosuppressive monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) against cell-surface molecules, in order to remove specific lymphocyte subsets (depleting antibodies) or to inhibit the function of a target surface molecule without killing the cell bearing it (nondepleting-antibodies).
It is generally agreed that CD4+ T cells play a major part in initiating and maintaining autoimmunity. Accordingly, it has been proposed to use mAbs against CD4+ T cells surface molecules, and in particular anti-CD4 mAbs, as immunosuppressive agents. Although numerous clinical studies confirmed the potential interest of this approach, they also raised several issues to be addressed in order to make anti-CD4 mAbs more suitable for use in routine clinical practice.
By way of example, B-F5 antibody (murine IgG1 anti-human CD4) was tested in different autoimmune diseases:
in rheumatoid arthritis patients, several open studies suggested a positive clinical effect of B-F5 at a daily dose of at least 20 mg (Racadot et al. Clin. Exp. Rheumatol. 10 (4): 365-74; 1992; Wendling et al., Clin. Rheumatol., 11 (4): 542-7, 1992). However, the results observed in a placebo controlled trial with a daily dose of 20 mg for 10 days did not show a significant improvement (Wendling et al. J. Rheumatol.; 25 (8): 1457-61, 1998).
in psoriasis, an improvement in psoriatic lesions was observed following a treatment at a dose of 0.2 mg/kg/day to 0.8 mg/kg/day for 7 or 8 days (Morel et al. J. Autoimmun., 5 (4): 465-77, 1992);
in multiple sclerosis (MS) patients, some positive effects were observed after a 10 days treatment in patients with relapsing-remitting forms, some of who were relapse-free at the 6th month post-therapy (Racadot et al., J. Autoimmun., 6 (6):771-86, 1993); similar effects were observed by Rumbach et al. (MultScler; 1 (4): 207-12, 1996);
in severe Crohn's disease, no significant improvement was observed in patients receiving B-F5 at a dose of 0.5 mg/day/kg for 7 consecutive days or of 0.5 mg/day/kg on the first day (day 0) and of 1 mg/day/kg on days 1-6 (Canva-Delcambre et al., Aliment Pharmacol. Ther. (5):721-7, 1996);
in prevention of allograft rejection, a modification of the biological parameters, indicating an action of B-F5 in vivo at a 30 mg/daily dose was reported. However, it was reported that B-F5 bioavailability was not sufficient to allow its use for prophylaxis of allograft rejection (Dantal et al. Transplantation, 27; 62(10):1502-6, 1996).
It appears from the above that a first issue to be solved is the need of using high doses of mAb to obtain a clinical improvement. This may result inter alia from the poor accessibility to the mAb of the lymphocytes in the target tissues. The use of higher doses may result in an excessive action on blood lymphocytes, inducing unwanted side effects.
Another drawback of therapy with monoclonal antibodies in humans is that these antibodies are generally obtained from mouse cells, and provoke antimouse responses in the human recipients. This not only results in a lesser efficiency of the treatment and even more of any future treatment with mouse monoclonal antibodies, but also in an increased risk of anaphylaxis.
This drawback can, in principle, be avoided by the use of humanized antibodies, obtained by grafting the complementarity-determining regions (CDRs) of a mouse monoclonal antibody, which determine the antigen-binding specificity, onto the framework regions (FRs) of a human immunoglobulin molecule. The aim of humanization is to obtain a recombinant antibody having the same antigen-binding properties as the mouse monoclonal antibody from which the CDR sequences were derived, and far less immunogenic in humans.
In some cases, substituting CDRs from the mouse antibody for the human CDRs in human frameworks is sufficient to transfer the antigen-binding properties (including not only the specificity, but also the affinity for antigen). However, in many antibodies, some FR residues are important for antigen binding, because they directly contact the antigen in the antibody-antigen complex, or because they influence the conformation of CDRs and thus their antigen binding performance.
Thus, in most cases it is also necessary to substitute one or several framework residues from the mouse antibody for the human corresponding FR residues. Since the number of substituted residues must be as small as possible in order to prevent anti-mouse reactions, the issue is to determine which amino acid residue (s) are critical for retaining the antigen-binding properties. Various methods have been proposed for predicting the more appropriate sites for substitution. Although they provide general principles that may be of some help in the first steps of humanization, the final result varies from an antibody to another. Thus, for a given antibody, it is very difficult to foretell which substitutions will provide the desired result.